Microelectronic devices often employ a substrate having a plurality of active devices formed therein or thereon. A spiral inductor coil is often formed over the substrate, separated from the active devices and the remainder of the substrate by one or more dielectric layers. In most applications, the region of the substrate immediately underlying the inductor coil is void of the active devices, such as to avoid interference between the inductor and the active devices that may otherwise be detrimental to performance of the active devices.
However, the inductor is designed to provide a specific inductance that is predetermined based on the design specifications of the active devices and remainder of the microelectronic device in which the active devices are included. For example, a specific inductance may be required for a specific device operating frequency. Consequently, changes to the design specifications, as well as tolerance build-up and other manufacturing intricacies, can necessitate inductance values other than those for which the inductor was designed.